That One Faithful Night
by miianna
Summary: Juvia Lockers wakes up next to a mystery man in bed with her, which was crazy enough already but when it turns out to be long time friend, and crush, Gray Fullbuster it's even worse. Rated M because of swearing and mention of sexual content.
1. Their Little Secret

**Modern AU/College AU**

 **Author's Note** : This was heavily inspired by What to Expect When You're Expecting by BonneyQ! I wanted to put my own twist on it, this time with less babies of course. This was an amazing fic and totally worth the read! And I don't own Fairy Tail!

 **Chapter One: Accidents Happen**

Juvia woke up to the sounds of birds chirping, it would have been quite peaceful for her, if it wasn't for the pounding headache she had. Something was wrong, something seemed... off. Juvia turned around only to see a man in the bed next to her. He had black hair, all messy from the back. His hair looks like Gray-sama's, she thought, Oh my god, wait. This can't be.

Juvia she shot out of bed and picked up her clothes, putting them on and getting out of there as fast as she can, without waking Gray up. The headache slowed her down. Her mind was racing, she didn't remember anything last night. Her final memory was taking her third shot of tequila at Gray and Loke's party.

Gray woke up to someone walking around his room, pacing almost. He, too, had a pounding headache and no memory of last night. Gray propped himself up to see who it was. There stood a woman with blue hair in a bright pink bra and jeans.

"Juvia?" he asked with a sleepy voice.

"Oh Gray-sama… Juvia was just leaving." she said as she buttoned her blue blouse and left the room. Gray quickly followed after wrapping a sheet around his waist.

"Juvia, wait!" he yelled as he entered the living room. He stared at the girl. She had bright pink cheeks and couldn't look him in the eye.

"Gray-sama, Juvia must leave for work." she said as she opened the door. The door of his and Loke's apartment slammed shut, while Gray just stared at it.

It was no secret to anyone Juvia loved Gray, but they were close and Gray always seemed to have a blind eye to it.

"Fuck!" screamed Gray, as he went to his room to put on boxers. He needed something, anything to calm this headache down, so he drank some water and sat at the dining table in silence. It's clear that he needed to think about what to do, possibly talk to Juvia and tell no one. But these next few weeks are going to be crazy, exams, graduations, birthdays, work. When would he find time?

The next weekend after the incident went by fast. The large group barely sees each other as it is, considering they all have classes and work, but every Friday they either meet at the local bar or at someone's house and of course they see each other at lunch while at school. But this weekend wasn't so hectic for the group. Gray had spent the whole weekend looking for Juvia and she hadn't been anywhere, the bar, the Strauss family restaurant, work.

Gray sat at the lunch table that Monday morning with all of their friends. He scanned the table as he sat down and realized Juvia wasn't there.

"Lisanna, have you seen Juvia?" he asked, praying he didn't soundqu needy.

"No she hasn't been to a single class today. Gajeel said she had been at home since Saturday. Why?" she ask, a little confused.

"She uh-um… left something at my place Friday. Thought she needed it." he replied. That was a decent lie, Gray thought.

"I'm going to see Gajeel tonight, would you like me to bring it?" informed Levy.

"I got it. My last class is cancelled anyway. I'll bring it to her." the group returned to their regular conversations, while Gray sat in silence. What do I say when I get there? 'Hey I know we slept together and go no memory of it but let's be friends.' he thought. But that was a lie. He may not of remembered how they got here but he does remember how she felt against him and just before he fell asleep how she looked. He remembered enough about the night to know it wasn't just sleeping in the same bed, it was more.

Lunch was almost over when Gray left. He decided to go home and shower, then go to Juvia's, before Gajeel got there. When he was out the steamy shower, he called Juvia to tell her he's coming over, no answer. He decided to go anyway but it was almost 5 and Gajeel should be home soon. He got onto his bike and sped his way there.

There was a knock on the door, Juvia quickly fumbled with her robe making sure it didn't come undone. She went to the door to go open it. Once she did, she saw the tall dark haired man that was in the same bed as her Friday.

"Gray-sama, come in. Juvia was just watching a movie." she said as she ushered Gray in.

"Juvia, we need to talk." he said in a serious manner. Her heart sank, those words were never good. "This Saturday. What was that all about.? You didn't have work, I know your schedule."

"Juvia did have work. Her boss is out of town, and Juvia is in charge for the time being" she said, still unable to look him in the eye. He took off his white coat and threw it on the couch.

"What happened that day was an accident, you know that." said Gray, as he ran his hand through his thick, black hair.

"Yes, Juvia knows." she stared at her feet.

"But what do we do? We can't be friends and I don't want to stop being friends." Gray said as he came closer. Then he saw the doorknob turn and in walked Levy and Juvia's room mate, Gajeel.

"Oi, Gray. Why you here?" asked Gajeel.

"He came by to drop something off for her." said Levy with a smirk. She was quick to find things out, but this time Gray prayed she was wrong.

"Drop something off…?" asked Juvia confused. Gray gave her a look which basically pleaded her to catch on. This time, she actually did, "Juvia did leave something at Gray-sama's place."

"Well, we were going to watch a movie. Why don't you join us two?" Asked Levy as she settled herself on the couch.

The next three hours probably will go down in history as the most awkward hours ever. Nobody was dressed nicely, Juvia was still in her robe. Of course, she got seated next to Gray, not because she wanted to this time, but main so no one would suspect something was up between them two. After the movie was done Levy offered Gajeel a night at her place, which he accepted. They left Juvia and Gray to themselves around 9 p.m.

"Juvia." said Gray, very seriously. Juvia shot her head and looked at him in the eyes. A long silence followed, "What do we do?" this prompted even more silence, which was broken by plates crashing together as they were placed on top of one another.

"J-Juvia doesn't know." she said while walking to the kitchen and pacing the dirty dish in the sink. Gray was now standing and Juvia went up to meet him, now only inches away from each other, "Gray-sama, we messed up. Big time. We cannot go back." she said while staring up at him.

"Then let's go forward." he said, with intentions of only staying friends.

"How?" she asked, "Gray-sama there is no possible way. Why should we? Was it not fun for you?"

"Oh–uh yes! It was very fun for me!" He replied a little high pitched, as Juvia moved closer to him.

Suddenly, he felt Juvia taking his hand, leading him to her room. Gray was confused as ever. She took him inside the room and shut the door. Grays throat tightened. Juvia took off her robe only to be in short-shorts and a very, very tight tank top.

"These past weeks have been hard on both you and Juvia. Juvia wants to forget. Let's have more fun,for a while." She said while wrapping her hands around his neck, standing on her tiptoes and giving him a light kiss.

"Juvia, w-were friends." he said. Are you fucking kidding me? Some girl is offering you sex and you say "we're friends."? thought Gray.

"And when have I wanted to be friends?" she said while running her fingertips on his bicep.

"You're right, fuck it." he said as he started unbuttoning his pants. He picked Juvia up as he wrapped her leg around him, still making out, "But, we both know that this is our own doing." Honestly, shut the fuck up you are making it worse. Juvia ignored him and kept on furiously making out with him.

The next morning Juvia woke up in Gray's arms, blissful as ever. She wanted to stay, but it was already 11:30, and she had class at 12. She thought a little about last night, how magical it had been, and how this time she remembers everything. She broke free of his hold, and even though she really didn't want to, she had to leave. Before she could get out of bed, she felt a hand on hers.

"Gray-sama…"

"Stay. Please.I don't want to go." he said, tired as ever.

"Juvia must go. I'm sorry, Gray-sama." She said as she stood up. He quickly followed and soon the were both dressed, ready to leave for school. Before they left the apartment, they shared one long kiss.

The next week was normal as always. Gray and Juvia hadn't seen each other since that second night together. Juvia didn't mind, but had missed Gray a little. He was too busy to even think about anything other than school. But that Friday, when everyone met at the local bar, he would finally speak to her again.

Gray and Loke arrived at the bar together. They stood at the entrance before they finally found their friends. The night was filled with a lot of beer, talking and even more beer. Gray and Juvia spent little to no time talking to each other. At 2 a.m, when the bar closes, he and mJuvia were the last ones out. Loke had met some blonde and went back to her place, so Gray would be alone.

Outside the bar, it was only them two.

"Juvia," he said while he grab her hand. She spun around to meet his gaze. "Would you like to uh…" he couldn't finish the sentence, yet she knew what he was talking about.

"Of course, Gray-sama."

They walked all the way to his and Loke's place. When they finally entered, Juvia thought about starting a conversation, but before she could, Gray kissed her, and pinned her against the door. She didn't fight him and they made out all the way to his bedroom. She thought about stopping him, but she couldn't, she didn't want to. This was their little secret.

 **Author's Note** : This concludes the first chapter of the fic! Please review it so I can see what you guys like and also dislike! This is the first Fic I ever wrote and I tried to make it short and sweet, but I hope the next chapters can be longer, if I decide to continue it. I want to try and get out one chapter a week, but that may not be possible, with school and all. This chapter I tried to establish Juvia and Gray's relationship. I will have minor Gaj/evy, Je/rza, Elf/Ever and Na/Lu. Thanks for reading!


	2. No Nothing

**Modern AU/College AU**

Author's Note: This is the second chapter! Thank you all for reviewing, reading, and favoriting! I want to make this longer but I dunno:/ Anyway, enjoy!

 **Chapter Two: No Nothing**

Gray woke up first this time, holding Juvia. It was rare that she didn't wake up at the crack of dawn. He wanted to get up but he uldn't. Gray couldn't let her go, he wanted to stay like that forever. Gray planted a little kiss on top of her head.

"Gray-sama…" she whispe

red softly. Juvia turned to her side so she was facing him. She stared at him, and examined his face. "Juvia must go to the bathroom." she said as she kissed him gently on the forehead and got out of bed. Juvia looked for at least a bra and underwear. Their clothes were scattered all around the room.

Just as she was about to leave the room, they heard the front door opened. Juvia's heart dropped.

"Gray, I'm home!" screamed Loke. Juvia and Gray shot each other a look. Gray bolted up and put on his striped boxers. They could hear footsteps and they were coming closer. Gray looked around for a place that Juvia could hide in. But before he could, Juvia ran into the closet, and just in time, too. The door opened and in walked Loke, love oiling slightly hung over.

"Dude, you won't believe it but that girl I was with last night? Already slept with her. I didn't even know until she told me after, that's crazy," Gray just nodded as he listened to his words, praying he didn't hear or see Juvia in anyway, "anyway, I'm getting lunch, want something?" Gray nodded.

"Surprise me. Also, Juvia is coming over to study, get her something too. I owe you." Loke was about to leave the room, still unfazed by the clothes thrown everywhere, as it wasn't uncommon for Gray to throw his all over the apartment, but Loke turned around at the mention of her name.

"You and her, what's going on? Do you still have feelings for her?" asked Loke. Gray went red and so did Juvia, who was still inside the closet.

"Uh… um…" Gray was at a loss for words, a very rare occurrence.

"I'm fucking with you!" he said while laughing, "Hope you like gyros." and as he finished his sentence, he shut the door. Juvia exited the closet, still a little pink from Loke's comment. The two just stared at each other for a moment, unable to say anything. Juvia broke the ice, finally.

"Feelings? For Juvia?" she asked. Gray couldn't respond. He had been with girls but Juvia was different. She had always had a crush on him and she was the first girl Gray had mutual feelings for. He didn't know how to express his feelings for her, but now is a good a time as any. But Gray's a chicken and didn't say anything.

Juvia walked towards him, and wrapped her hands around his waist and buried her face into his bare chest.

"You may not want to tell Juvia right now, but when you want to you can, Gray-sama." He kissed her forehead, "Juvia will go home and change, see you soon." Juvia put on her outfit from last night, and left the apartment. She took the elevator down and exited the building. She had a little extra bounce in her step that day. Nothing could ruin it.

"Natsu! Hurry!" yelled Lucy, while looking back at Natsu. The couple has just been on a shopping trip and Natsu, like a gentleman, offered to hold all the bags. He didn't think Lucy would buy so much stuff. His legs and arms were tired. The pink haired bouy clearly was no longer in the mood.

"Lucy, you don't need this much stuff." he complained. Lucy shot him a look of anger, almost. They continued walking down the street when they came across the building that Gray and Loke lived in. Lucy glanced at the building for a second, but something caught her attention. A blue haired girl had just walked out. _'Is that? Noo, it can't be.'_ she thought. The blonde stayed in her place and just looked at the blue haired girl across the street, who was still adjusting her belt.

"Natsu, is that Juvia?" she said as she pointed to the girl.

"What?" he replied, clearly surprised by the question.

"IT IS! She just left Gray's building!" the couple followed the girl with their eyes before she turned the corner,"Oh my god! Do you know what this means?!" she asked, all excited, while she turned around to face him.

"She left his apartment at," Natsu checked his watch, "12:45 in the same clothes as last night. So what? I wear the same outfit two days in a row. Who cares?" Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu's cluelessness. He was dumb, adorable.

"First of all, that's why we're shopping for you, so you can get new clothes–"

"Half of these are for you, Luce." Natsu clarified.

"Don't interrupt me. And, second of all she left in the morning in the same clothes as the night before, it's obvious she slept at his place. It's the only logical answer." she said. It took Natsu a minute to get what she meant, "I need to find out more. I'll call her later, but, not now. I just saw some cute jeans over there. Let's go, babe." she said as she ran off, Natsu sighed and following behind her.

Later that night, Juvia, Gray and Loke studied together in their apartment. Exams are in a few weeks and the group needed all the extra study time they could get. It had been dead silent when Loke's phone caught everyone's attention. Loke checked who it was and then turned his phone to show Gray.

"Dude, I have to go. She's never been single for more than like three days and I need to get it in now." he said. Gray sighed and rolled his eyes. His hand motioned him to go. Loke quickly packed up his books and ran to his room to put on better clothes. Juvia shot Gray a look and he winked back.

"I love you, bro!" they heard from the other room.

"Shut up." retorted Gray. Juvia giggled at their little conversation.

Within a minute Loke was out of the apartment and once the door shut they two put away their books in unison and Gray almost jumped on top of her. They started to make out. They were so into it. Juvia's shirt was off in a second. They couldn't hear the doorknob turn, somehow, because when Loke walked in they both turned around in horror to meet his gaze. He just stood there, wide eyed, stunned.

"I-I forgot something but I think you might need it more." he said.

"Loke-san…" said Juvia as she push Gray off her. Loke has always known something was up with them but he didn't expect to catch them in the act.

"I'll just stop at a drug store." he said as he was about to leave the apartment a second time, but turned around, "Also, I'm all for you guys doing it, but not on the couch. People sleep there, especially me and my girls." and with that, he was gone. Juvia and Gray shot up from the couch in disgust. The horrible things Loke could of done with those girls made them both shuddered.

Juvia sat on the floor and put her face in her hands, she was very embarrassed after that awkward encounter.

"Only Loke knows. It's okay." said Gray as he rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

"Lucy called earlier. Her and Natsu-san know also."

"What!?" he shot up, "How?"

"They saw Juvia walking out of your building." Gray ran his hands through his hair and sighed. They just studied on the floor for the rest of the night, since their friends always barge in their apartment and they didn't want more people to know. It was lucky that they did. Cana came in to grab some liquor, since she ran out. Then a very pissed off Natsu walked in to grab his 'stolen' video game. This resulted in a short argument that was interrupted by Lucy before things got out of hand. She basically dragged a screaming Natsu out.

It had been an hour since the Natsu incident. It filled with a lot of silent studying, Juvia finally spoke.

"Gray-sama, what are we?" she had had that question on her mind for a while, but she didn't ever ask. Finally, she blurted it out. It surprised both her and Gray.

"W-We're having fun, Juvia. Nothing m-more, nothing less. No feelings… Right?" he said. It was the best thing to say as he wasn't quite in touch with his soft side. He hated to admit he was falling for this girl. Gray hoped she understood.

As he said those words, Juvia felt a strange feeling in her stomach. Like she wanted to vomit at the sound of those words. She was on the verge of tears.

"N-no feelings. That is r-right." she said while forcing a smile. Juvia had always wanted more, but if he felt differently about it, then it's time that she did too, "Juvia must go." and with that she packed up and left, only a cold goodbye, no kiss, no hug, no nothing. Gray was baffled by her acting so cold. Juvia would always hug him, no matter what was going on between them. _'I fucked up.'_ he thought.

The whole way home she had been fighting tears. It wasn't until she got home that she finally broke down. _'He used Juvia. How dare he?'_ She was a mess. Her sons were loud and she had cried off all her makeup. After she had calmed down she put on a movie and tried to forget. Halfway through the movie her phone buzzed. She lit up hoping it was Gray, but it wasn't. It had been this guy from work who has been hitting on her for months now. She had never given him a shot but after tonight she decided to. Juvia didn't know if it was the vulnerability or subconscious want for revenge on Gray, but she gladly accepted. This made her feel better. Someone liked her, to say the least.

Author's Note: This concludes chapter 2! Can you guess who is that mystery guy who hits on Juvia;)?


	3. Together

**Modern AU/College AU**

 **Author's Note:** I wanted to clarify ages so I thought this would be the best time. I don't want people thinking a 18 year old and 17 year old are sleeping together.

 ** _Lucy, Juvia, Levy Natsu, Lisanna: 22 years_**

 ** _Gray, Loke, Cana, Elfman: 23 years_**

 ** _Mirajane, Erza, Gajeel, Lyon: 25 years_**

I want to remind everyone that this was heavily inspired by BonneyQ's Fic. I give full credit to her for many things such as age, roommates, and places. Of course I will be putting my own twist on it. Now, onto the story.

 **Chapter 3: Together**

That following Saturday, the group was having lunch at the Strauss family restaurant. Gray and Juvia sat next to each other and got looks from Natsu, Lucy, and Loke. Juvia just got embarrassed and Gray shot them dirty looks. At some point, the three stopped. Juvia had been ignoring Gray for the past two days, out of anger, and had only greeted him before they sat down.

At some point into the lunch, Gray placed his hand secretly on Juvia's thigh. She felt secure, somehow. Yet Juvia was angry. She turned and stared at him, with an eyebrow raised.

"My place, tonight?" he asked, very quietly.

"Juvia can't. Juvia has a date." this made Gray quickly retrieve his hand and it attracted Cana's attention. Juvia would never turn down a chance to spend time with Gray, this worried him.

"Juvia, you have a date?" asked Cana, not so subtly. This attracted more attention, causing heads to turn. Now the whole table was staring at her. Juvia felt her cheeks go pink.

"Juvia! What? With who?" asked Lucy, who was quite flabbergasted by the news. Natsu basically choked on his drink. It's clear it wasn't Gray, because he had an angry look on his face. Even though Gray tried to keep it subtle, Natsu could tell.

"A guy from work. No big deal. Juvia doesn't want to talk about it."

"When?" ask Levy, quite excitedly.

"Tonight."

"I thought you didn't want about it?" asked Gray, with a slight attitude.

"Shut it, Gray." said Cana as she motioned him off.

"Well Gajeel, it looks like we're at my place tonight, since Juvia's going to have someone over." said Levy with a wink. This cause Juvia to get red and everyone, but Gray, to laugh.

Erza quickly wanted to change the topic to her big news.

"Everyone, we have news." she said as she motioned to Jellal and her.

"We have decided to get married." he said awkwardly. The whole table eugot up and started congratulating the couple.

"But Erza! Jellal lives in a different city and we have exams soon. When will you get married?" ask Lisanna.

"We've thought about already! Jellal has been offered a job here in Magnolia and we decided to go get married at the end of summer. This way we have time to plan the wedding, and it's not near any major events." she said. The rest of the lunch was mainly discussing wedding plans, what kind of dress, cake, location, everything. Everyone was so into it except Gray. He couldn't get his mind off Juvia.

It had been 7:55. Juvia's date would be there any second. She spent the last few minutes she had available trying to make herself look perfect. Then her phone buzzed. She squealed and checked her phone. He was here. She wondered why he couldn't of come up, but she remembers that you need a pass to show to the bellman. Only close friends had those. Juvia ran out her apartment and to the lobby so she could meet him.

"Juvia… you look stunning." said her date.

"Thank you, Lyon-sama. You look very handsome yourself." she said while blushing.

"Shall we go?" he extend her his hand and she took it.

"We shall." she laughed as he guided her to his car.

It was a great date. First the went to dinner where they talked all night. She hasn't really talk to him before but that night she really notice how great of a guy he is. He left at some point and Juvia's mind wandered to Gray. 'Juvia should not have done this. This was a bad idea. But, Juvia should enjoy herself while she can.' she thought. Juvia cleared her mind of Gray and just had a fun night. When it came time to drop her off at home, she kissed him goodbye on the cheek and left. Nothing more, nothing less.

Natsu and Gray sat on Natsu's couch playing some dumb video game. Lucy had just left to Erza's for a night of wedding planning.

"So what you're telling me is that you fucked up big time?" asked Natsu as he beat Gray in another round of their little game.

"Sort of. I didn't want to." Gray threw his controller on the couch.

"But you did. You're such an idiot." said Natsu as he put down the controller.

"Okay I get it. I fucked up badly." said Gray.

"No, you don't." this got Gray's attention, "She had a lot of feelings for you. Whatever was going on between you two probably made her the happiest girl in the world. You turned a blind eye to her for most of the time that you knew her. And when you finally acknowledged her in that way, only to shoot her down and say you're just fooling around-"

"I didn't say we were fooling around." interrupted Gray.

"Shut the fuck up, yes you did. A million words can have the same meaning as two. You lead her on and she's now moved on." finished Natsu.

"In two days?" Gray asked vulnerably. Natsu shrugged.

"I guess. I don't know what goes on in her brain. I mean, she slept with you, something has got to be wrong with her." joked Natsu. Gray punched him playfully.

"Why don't you shut it and grab me a beer." said Gray as he picked up the controller. Natsu laughed all the way to the kitchen.

Over the course of a few hours, one beer turned into two, which turned into three, which turned into four. Natsu had to cut him off after that.

"You drunk idiot. Now I have to get you back home." complained Natsu as he picked Gray up and tried to lead him home. Natsu ended up driving him to his place, but he didn't trust him enough to go up the 6 floors he needed to got to his apartment. After what seemed like an eternity, Natsu got a very drunk Gray into his apartment.

"Fucking finally. Whatever you do, dot drink any more and don't, I repeat and emphasize, do not drunk call Juvia. It is 2:30 in the morning." Gray motioned Natsu off and with that, he was gone.

Almost immediately after Natsu left, Gray went towards the fridge, and grabbed another beer, then proceeded to sit the couch. He threw his phone next to him and just stared at it. Occasionally taking a sip of his beer. 'Fuck it.' He called Juvia, and waited for her to answer. It was 2:30 but Gray still hoped she was up, and alone.

"G-Gray-sama?" asked a very sleepy voice. This was followed by some inaudible mumbling from Gray, "Gray-sama, you're drunk!" this cause some more inaudible mumbling, "Juvia is coming, you are in no state to be alone." and with that, she hung up.

Not even 30 minutes later, Juvia was at his door. She didn't even knock and just barged in. There she saw a drunk Gray watching something stupid on T.V.

"Juvia." he said as he stood up, stumbling a little.

"Gray-sama, sit." she ordered, while grabbing him some water and throwing it to him. He failed to catch it, "Drink." Gray grabbed it off the floor and chugged the whole thing.

"Why are you here? Are you supposed to be at home with your date?" he asked with a slight sense of snarkiness in his tone.

"No, Juvia doesn't go home one the first date."

"Oh really?" he asked, "Then when do you go home with a man? After you've been friends for three years and then happen to get drunk with him?" these words shocked Juvia.

"How dare you, Gray?!" she asked, visibly angry, "You can't stand the fact the Juvia is not all over you anymore." at this point, Juvia was almost screaming.

"I don't need you to be all over me. Did you ever think you're not as important to me as I am to you?" just as those words left his mouth, he immediately regret them. Juvia wasn't looking at him, but he could hear the sniffles coming from her, and he could see her wipe away tears, "Juvia, I–"

"No." she put up her hand to stop him from coming any closer, "you're are right Gray. I am not as important to you as you are to me. That was very dumb of Juvia, to fall for your tricks."

"M-my tricks?"

"Your tricks. You lead Juvia on, acting the way a couple would, only to say you're only fooling around with Juvia." she said as she tried not to cry more.

"Juvia, you went on a date with some random guy."

"He is not a random guy, and that 'random guy' treats me better than you ever would have. I chose you from the start. It has always been you, but why can't it be me?" her voice cracked and she fell to the floor in tears. Her sobbing was uncontrollable and Gray didn't know what to do, except kneel down to her. He lifted her face to see it be all red and puffy from crying.

"I will always chose you, Juvia." he said as he wiped away a tear.

"Gray-s-sama." Gray hadn't noticed that Juvia hadn't called him 'Gray-sama' because he was in a fit of anger, but once he heard her say that again it made him light up inside.

"Forget what I said. I don't know how to deal with my feelings, and you, oh god, you made me feel like how I've never felt before. I like you too much to let go." he said, not breaking gaze. Juvia stared down and started to chuckle.

"Gray-sama. You're very cheesy when you're drunk. I don't like it."

"Shut up." he said playfully. He took her hand and picked her off the floor. Gray lead Juvia to his night they would just sleep, nothing else.

The next morning Juvia woke up before Gray, nothing unusual. She let him sleep, and had gotten up to make breakfast. Juvia put on one of Gray's shirts, and silently left the room. Almost right after she had finished breakfast, Loke walked in.

"Jesus Juvia, why don't you just move in?" he laughed as he grabbed a pancake and went to his room.

"Good morning to you too, Loke-san!" she giggled.

"Well, well. What's this?" asked Gray, as he stepped outside his room.

"Breakfast." said Loke as he exited his room, "I'm out for the day." and with that he shut the door and left.

"It's like he doesn't even live here, but instead lives in all the girls who he sleeps with apartments ." said Gray as he sat down to eat.

They sat in silence till Juvia broke it.

"Gray-sama, what are we, seriously?" it took all her courage to ask. The last time she asked, she got heart broken.

"Well, what do you think?" he said. Just then he felt a feeling in his stomach which he hadn't felt in a while. He shot up off the table and ran into the washroom. Juvia could only cringe. Gray came out the washroom embarrassed.

"Sorry." he said as he stat down, trying not to draw too much attention to the fact he threw up, "but as I was going to say, we are whatever you want to be. Together, apart, whatever."

"Okay, Gray-sama. Let's be together." she said as she grabbed his hands and smiled.

"Together." he smiled. The duo continued on breakfast before Juvia had to leave to meet Erza for more wedding planning. She had never been happier than she was now.

 **Author's Note:** Heck ya, chapter 3 is finally finished! They had their first sort of fight. The next chapter will be a little about the girls and wedding planning.

The funny thing is that I ship Jerza the least out of the big four (love the ship, never got into it as much as the others), yet they're getting their own sub plot, not Gajevy or Nalu.

Thanks again for all the follows, reviews and favorites!


	4. Girls Night

**Modern AU/ College AU**

 **Author's Note:** I really wanted to make this chapter all about the girls, but I had serious writer's block so, I kinda had to do something. I did not intend for the story to go this way.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Girls Night**

Juvia rang Erza's doorbell, hoping she wouldn't mind her being late. She heard footsteps and then the door unlocking. There, a red haired girl faced her.

"You're late!" she said, sternly, her eyes staring deeply into Juvia's soul.

"Juvia had slept in! Sorry!" said Juvia as she scurred into the apartment. This cause Lucy, who was already seated on the couch, to raise an eyebrow. Juvia ignored her.

"Go join the girls, I'll go get the wine." said Erza as she motioned to the couch. Juvia quickly seated herself in between Lucy and Cana, who was already a little drunk.

"Slept in, huh?" said Mirajane, "That's not like you."

"She had a date last night, what do you expect?" asked Cana, while she was drinking another glass of some clear liquid which wasn't water, for sure.

"It didn't go that way. Juvia had a lovely time but he is not for me." she said shyly.

"What?! I surely would've thought that you'd like him a little. I mean, the whole Gray thing isn't working out." said Lisanna. Lucy smiled, while Juvia faked laughed and turned a little pink.

"Anyway, how's Natsu, Lucy? You guys have to tie the knot sometime soon." said Levy, quickly trying to change the subject, almost as if she sensed the awkwardness.

"Oh, um... okay, I guess. Just as well as it was before, nothing new." she said, nervously laughing afterwards. Juvia looked at Lucy and saw that she had a little bit of panic in her eyes.

"Anything new with anyone?" asked Mirajane. There was a silence among the girls. Cana broke it as she started talking about some guy she slept with, in full detail. Thankfully, Erza walked in with wine and food for the girls.

The next few hours would be spent planning the wedding, mainly the dresses, hair, makeup, and that kind of stuff.

"Erza," asked Lisanna, "Who's going to be your maid of honor?"

"Well, I haven't thought of it. I mean, of course you're all going to be bridesmaids, but I genuinely don't know."

"Who's your oldest friend?" asked Juvia.

"Easy, Mira." Erza replied.

"Well, we weren't always friends." Mira laughed.

"What? Not always friends? How? You're both so close now." exclaimed Lucy. Both her and Juvia joined the friend group later than everyone else, and were still finding things out about everyone.

"Let me explain. I've known Mira since maybe the age of 10, so for a long time. But, I was always with the boys, causing a ruckus and she was silent."

"Basically, polar opposites. We just didn't get along. I really can't put a finger on why, though." said Mira.

"I remember!" squealed Levy, "Mira, you ignored Erza's advances to be friends."

"Right!" said Mira, with a giggle.

"But, were good now, and that's all that matters." said Erza, "Mira, I think you should be my maid of honor." Mira was flabbergasted.

"Of course, I'd love to!" The girls exchanged a hug while everyone else awed.

After the whole day of wedding planning, it was time to go home. Juvia was driving Lucy home, since they lived a few buildings away from each other. Once they got seated in the car Juvia turned to Lucy.

"Lucy-san, why were you acting weird when Natsu-san was brought up? Is everything okay?" Lucy couldn't respond. It was almost as if something was forcing her not to. The only thing she could do was cry.

"J-Juvia. I t-think I might b-be… pregnant. I don't anyone to k-know." Lucy's sobs made it harder to speak. Juvia looked at the sobbing girl with wide eyes.

"How do you know?!" she asked.

"How do you normally think you're… you know?" It took Juvia a moment.

"We are going to the drug store. Now." said Juvia as she started pulling out of the parking garage.

"N-now?" she asked, worried.

"Yes, drug store, then Juvia's place." and with that, they were off, Juvia ignored Lucy's protests. Once they got to the drug store, Juvia ran in and brought the pregnancy tests. She received stares from everyone in the store. Juvia got into the car and gave Lucy an empathetic smile.

A five minute silent drive later, Juvia barged into her Gajeel's apartment. Thankfully, that night he was at Levy's. Juvia handed Lucy the box and sent her to the bathroom. Two minutes after Lucy entered the washroom, was, Gray walked into the apartment. He and Juvia planned to meet that night, after Juvia had finished at Erza's place.

"Gray-sama, could you please leave?" she asked, trying to sound nice as possible.

"What? We finally start to date and you kick me out?" he asked, half-joking, half-not.

"Please. It has nothing to do with you. Tomorrow morning, then you can come back." she pleaded. Gray rolled his eyes, kissed her on the forehead and left. Just then, Lucy, walked out, looking stressed as ever.

"Juvia, I can't do it. I can't look." she said, tears welling up.

"Would you like Juvia to look?" Lucy nodded, Juvia picked up the little stick and stared at it, "Lucy-san, it's…positive." Lucy broke into tears. Juvia ran to hug her.

"Oh my god. I can't have a kid, not now, at least." Lucy broke free of the hug and looked at her friend, with tears streaming down her face. "Juvia, what will I do?"

"Spend the night at Juvia's. Please." she asked, as Lucy nodded. Juvia set up the place as Lucy calmed down and told Natsu she wasn't going to be home for the night.

Juvia tried for most of the night to make Lucy forget. It worked for a while, but after they finished their conversation about Juvia and Gray's relationship status, the awful movie they watched, the pizza that they ordered, and all the other food, Lucy's mind wandered again.

"How do I tell him? Do I even tell him?" asked Lucy. It was clear she put all her trust in Juvia. Lucy and Juvia had been friends for as long as they could remember. They were even roommates until Lucy moved in with Natsu, that's when Gajeel came into town and Juvia took him in.

"Juvia cannot make that decision. This is your child, Lucy-san, and therefore, your decision."

What would you do?" asked Lucy, who was on the verge of tears.

"Juvia would talk to him."

"Okay." Lucy wiped her tears, "Can he come over tomorrow?" Juvia nodded, and gave Lucy a smile which she returned.

The girls fell asleep shortly after. The next morning, Juvia was up first. It had been a gloomy day, with rain falling all morning. Juvia enjoyed it, though. She had always loved the rain, and oddly enough was in the best mood whenever it rained. Juvia prepared breakfast and at some point, Lucy woke up.

"Juvia, what time is it?"

"Lucy-san, it's 9 a.m, almost." suddenly, Lucy went pale. She sprinted to the bathroom as fast as she could and threw up. Juvia cringed. Lucy came out and sat down on the couch.

"Natsu is coming at 9:30." said Lucy, quietly.

"As with Gray-sama. But we will leave the room." said Juvia as she continued making breakfast.

Natsu found himself in the elevator of Juvia and Gajeel's apartment building. So did Gray. Gray didn't recognize his long time friend until we're both in the elevator, which was hard since he's the only person who had bright pink hair.

"Why are you here?" asked Natsu with a raised brow. He was one of the only people who knew about Gray and Juvia, and it would stay that way.

"Shut it, you ass. My girlfriend lives here. Better question, why are you here?" he asked.

"Well, my girlfriend spent the night with yours. I'm here to pick her up." said Natsu, trying to one up Gray.

"What are you, her dad?" Gray asked.

"Shut it, dumbass." said Natsu, ready to pick a fight, as he grabbed Gray's shirt.

"Why don't you, idiot?" he said as he grabbed Natsu's hair. Before they could start a full on fight, the elevator dinged open. Natsu and Gray both turned and looked. In front of them, stood a sweet old lady. They let go of each other and let her stand between them. She giggled, which concerned the two boys.

"Who knows what would've happened had I not come on this elevator." this caused Natsu and Gray to laugh. The door dinged again, this time it was Juvia's floor.

The two walked to her door and Gray rang the bell. Not a moment later, Juvia answered.

"Gray-sama! Natsu-san! Juvia didn't know you two would be coming here together." she said gleefully.

"Didn't plan on it." said Gray as he gave Natsu a dirty look, and started to step into the apartment before Juvia stopped him.

"Lucy-san really needs to talk to him," she said as she motioned to Natsu with her eyes, "We should wait outside." Natsu gave them a quizzical look and walked in. Juvia shut the door.

A moment of silence followed as Juvia rested her back on the door. "I missed you." said Gray as he put his hand on her hips.

"Juvia missed you, too." she gave him a light peck on the mouth.

"First night as an official couple and we didn't even spend it together."

"Juvia will make it up to you today." she said with a wink. They just stood there silently, for a while. Suddenly, the door Juvia was leaning on, opened, which caused both Juvia and Gray to slightly stumble back. There stood Lucy and a shocked Natsu.

"I-I gonna be a dad." he said, as Lucy basically pushed him out the door.

"Thank you for last night, Juvia. I can't repay you." Juvia gave her a smile which Lucy returned, then walked off while still slightly pushing Natsu. Gray and Juvia walked into the apartment.

"What's that all about? He's gonna be a dad?" Gray asked as he settled himself into Juvia's place.

"Oh, Lucy-san is a little pregnant. But don't tell."

"A little?" Gray asked.

"Well, she's not showing." she laughed as she jumped on top of Gray, who was seated on the couch.

"Is this the part where you make it up to me?" Gray asked, as he started to undress Juvia. She nodded.

Gray and Juvia moved themselves to the bedroom. After they were finished, they just laid there, cuddling.

"Gray-sama, we should go on a trip together. After exams." she proposed.

"Okay, where?"

"Juvia knows this very nice resort!" Gray smiled.

"And what do we tell everyone?" he asked.

"Juvia is visiting a friend, and you are visiting family."

"You have this all figured out, don't you?" he pulled in closer, as he kissed her forehead. She smiled.

"Maybe…" she giggled, "Let's get dressed, Juvia wants coffee."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I know I said no babies, but I lied. I feel like I'm working too much on the subplot. I just happen to have a lot of Jerza and Nalu feels recently. But, the next chapter should be mainly about Gruvia, and their exams! Therefore the trip should only be a few chapters away!


End file.
